At the present time, two possibilities are known in the main for assembling, according to the “flip chip by thermocompression” technique, two components requiring a large number of vertical electrical connections with a very fine pitch:                the first thermocompression technique comprises pressing two beads, at temperature, one against the other so as to bind them by plastic deformation (FIG. 1A).        the second technique, developed for the finest interconnect pitches, allows working at a lower temperature than the temperatures used in the first technique: it involves replacing one of the thermocompressed beads by a “hard” protuberance which breaks the native oxide of the solder at low-temperature reducing the support cross-section (FIG. 1B), thereby making it possible:                    to reduce the assembly temperature and assembly pressure;            to control crushing.                        
This second technique has been subject to patent application WO2006/054005 and adapted inserts are described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,198 (FIG. 1B).
The present invention falls within this second technique, known as insertion thermocompression, and aims to resolve the limitations in relation thereto, which are basically two in number.
The first problem relates to the thermocompression forces.
Indeed, the cross-section of the insert in the plane (X, Y) is required to be as low as possible so as to restrict the insertion force.
If the number of columns to be inserted increases, the insertion force to be exerted on the part for assembly is proportionate to the number N of connections to be implemented, and to the surface of their cross-section S, according to the following formula:Fhyb=k*S*N 
This technique is thereby limited in respect of components with a very large number of connections, since it is known for example that a force of 4 tonnes would be needed to hybridize a matrix of 4 million pixels (1 g/bump).
The problem in relation to these forces may be exacerbated owing to the sensitivity of the assembled components.
Some materials for assembly are thus very sensitive to local stresses, leading to the creation of destructive dislocations during thermocompression hybridization.
Alternatively, the forces brought into play are no longer compatible with the required precision of assembly. Indeed, the requisite maximum lateral movement after hybridization must be less than 1 micrometer.
The second major technical problem raised by the insertion thermocompression technique is related to the way the inserts are made.
Indeed, making protuberances in a semi-conductor foundry may become problematic in respect of very fine pitches. If the cross-section of the inserts is reduced, conventional production techniques may prove difficult to implement, given the fineness of the required inserts.
This restriction is therefore related to the concept of a minimum fineness of photolithography. It is thus not possible to reduce the cross-section of a conventional full insert, for a given technological photolithographic resolution D, below the value □*D2/4.